Bonus Chapter: Long Night
Long Night is a bonus chapter included in Fullmetal Alchemist Perfect Guidebook 3. Synopsis The story takes place shortly after the Human Transmutation attempt by Edward and Alphonse Elric. Throughout the beginning, Al narrates how nights were so much more different before his soul was bound to a suit of armor. He and Ed would exchange pleasant conversations, with the two brothers confiding in one and other and talking about whatever came to their minds. However, Al soon explains that since he cannot sleep in his new body, his long and lonely nights are filled with less promising thoughts. Winry Rockbell wakes up in the middle of the night to find Alphonse missing. Al is shown walking down a path to the river of Resembool. In a depressed stupor, he dives into the river in the hopes of feeling the water. After hearing Alphonse's voice, Den appears and promptly begins sniffing Al, as if trying to find him. Alphonse then attempts to explain to him that his body is no longer the same. Den is confused, but licks Alphonse all the same, laying down next to him. Edward comes running in, supported by Winry. He explains that the two have been searching everywhere for him. Edward says he was worried, though Alphonse says that his worries were irrelevant, as his body cannot die. Angered at Alphonse's melancholic statement, Ed shouts back at Al, saying it's not true; this display quickly causes pain to flow into Edward's shoulder. Alphonse then approaches Edward, stating that his pain is meaningless next to the agony he must endure now. The next day, Ed and Winry try very hard to discover what Al’s thinking through his ‘expression’. Al dismisses their attempts, saying there is no way for them to determine his feelings through an emotionless mask. The narration continues with Alphonse repeating how the nights are long and lonely, and how he, in turn, continues to think about useless quandries. Despite seeing the world from a new fatalistic standpoint, he states that the time he has spent musing about his loneliness was not wasted, as it helped him realize how happy he is to have the people he loves in his life. Chapter Notes *This is a very emblematic chapter for the development of Alphonse, being centered about his "struggle" while in his armor state. It's interesting to realize the connection of this chapter with others, such as the Extra "Small Story", that show Alphonse as a small, very dependent kid and also to the line Father says, at the final arc, about Truth taking away Al's body because "he was desperate to feel his mother's warmth". The author puts up a metaphor of Al's maturing in this extra, by showing how he learns, through the circumstances he's forced to face, to appreciate the caring and presence of others and not to demand such attention from them. Trivia *Although Al falls into the river, his Blood Rune does not wash off, contrary to what he is afraid of happening in the main storyline; though a possible explanation of this is it was Al's first time after the failed transmutation during such an event, nor had he yet fully realized the limitations of his new body. Category:Chapters